The Fairy Who Knew Ramen
by Lonlydrknss
Summary: "As I look back on my life, I realize every time I thought I was being rejected from something good, I was actually being redirected to something better." So this is how it was ...


The fairy that knew Ramen

"As I look back on my life, I realize every time I thought I was being rejected from something good, I was actually being redirected to something better."

A boy of twenty, you could call him a man, was looking at the scenery stretched before him and there stood beside him many people who have become his friends in his passed life and one of them was also his teacher, and many other things for him. The man had a faraway look in his blue eyes, he was thinking about the past and he had a tiny bit happy smile on his face. He remembered...

How it like to be lonely, have no friends, be bullied...

... And have a old man appear in front of you telling you that his name is Orochimaru and he is a fairy from another land ... That's cute (with a Sasuke face)

A cute little boy of seven lay in his tattered bed, eyes closed and smiling. His unnaturally bright blue eyes shot open with excitement and his tiny mouth upturned in a huge genuine smile. This peculiar creature had golden blonde hair, three whisker marks on his face, was wearing old sized orange tee shirt with a red swirl and old blue shorts today. He lived in his own apartment littered with instant ramen cups, as it appeared the boy had an obsession running deep.

This cute little boy with blue eyes, blonde hair and whisker marks was of course called Naruto Uzumaki. And apparently this cute little boy called Naruto Uzumaki was turning eight today and he was determined to be happy today. As he had been planning for months he is going to find some good people today.

This cutie boy walked out of his apartment with a blinding smile on his face. Today was a festival that Naruto found very intruding, people of the Konoha village wore orange fox masks and Naruto loved the colour very much, so he was going to buy it as today was a special occasion. In the boy's innocent mind there was a single thought running around if he wore that mask no one would recognise him.

Every shop was decorated with all the shades of yellow, orange and red. There was not a single building without these colours. No one noticed him as they were too absorbed in their pool of happiness so was he. No one or nothing was going to ruin this day for him, he promised himself this.

Naruto ran to the shop where they sold the masks and kept his head down.

" happy fox festival, child "

" h..ell..o, c..an I bu..y one of the m..asks? Pl..ease. "

" aren't you shy little child "

Naruto got hopeful, maybe, just maybe he found a good person. Just as the shopkeeper saw this beautiful child's face, his kind face turned into a raged one.

"how dare you step into my shop, you little demon! "

He slapped him and threw him out of the shop. Naruto ran and ran, while tears streaked down the boy's face. He ran into an alleyway, sat there and started to sob. Cries echoed in the alley as beautiful little child sat in the corner, with his arms around his knees, rocking himself.

POV ( ? Person )

A man in his late forties was walking through the crowded streets with a scowl on his face. He hated this festival, he couldn't believe that people despised the son of the Fourth Hokage, the hero they celebrated, who sacrificed himself to save the person they hated so much. It was not like the child was ugly, he had inherited his mother's face, who had also died protecting him, and his father's eyes and hair, Naruto was in fact a beautiful child. He sure had the demon fox in him but that didn't make him one. The village was an unreasonable one. He was fed up with this attitude.

He knew that he was also to blame as he was the child's godfather but he couldn't just bear to look at the clild as the child resembled the man's now dead student too much. He just couldn't do it, so he ran away. He couldn't blame the villagers only but he wanted to.

The man hadn't noticed where he was going, when he suddenly heard someone crying, he was brought back earth, he followed the voice into an alleyway. When he entered he saw mop of yellow hair in the corner. He had decided what he was going to do.

POV ( Naruto Uzumaki )

The little boy was sitting there and telling himself that he will just forget about the mask, he will just search for the good people and he will become friends with them. He really really wanted to know what it's like having a friend, he always saw kids playing, talking about. He wanted a friend so he could do those things, he really really wished that he could have a friend, he wasn't asking for too much only one would be enough.

Naruto heard someone enter the alleyway, he looked up and saw an old man with white hair and makeup.

" hello, Naruto. "

He had a sad look on his face.

" are you alright? "

" y..e.s "

The old mam smiled. Naruto was so happy that he found a good person, the one who didn't think he was a bad boy, who did bad things. He was sorry for the bad things he did that made people angry. He was searching for good people who would ignore the bad things and teach him how to be a good boy so everyone wouldn't be angry at him anymore. So he would make many many friends.

" wil..l you be m..y fri..end? "

Suddenly the man's eyes filled with so much pain. Did he do something wrong? He shouldn't have said that, no one would want to be his friend he was a very bad boy after all. He was to be blamed, if only he could be a good boy that everyone would love ... He had the greatest idea ... He could smile all the time, because maybe his face showed his sadness and people hated sadness that's why they hated him because they hated sadness.

" it's alright, you don't have to force yourself, I don't need a friend anyway."

With a big smile and laughing eyes.

" I would love to be your friend but I ... am ... am a FAIRY ...from ...ANOTHER LAND ... I here .. For one day "

" oh ... But you can still be my friend, then ... Even if it would be just for one day, I would love to have a friend ...please. "

Naruto had a desperate and a pleading look on his face.

" ok. "

It pained the man to see the boy's face like that.

Suddenly the boy's face was filled with so much happiness that his heart pained.

" my name is ... Or...ochimaru. "

Our dear Orochimaru thought that he couldn't have come up with a better name than a name of a criminal, namely to himself, Jiraya Sanin. He thought maybe he could do something for this kid, maybe introduce him to an obsession that would take his time so he won't have to worry about all those stupid people gave think... Maybe! He could introduce Naruto to his books! ... no, Tsunade would hit him on his head for thinking this, THAT would surely hurt... What next?... Maybe one of his father's obsession... MAYBE HE COULD TAKE HIM AS HIS APPRENTICE!... He will think about this later now he had to ...

" mister Oro pervert, are you ok?"

" yeah kid, I'm ... Wait what did you just call me?!"

" I have seen you by the ladies bathhouse before! You are a pervert! Mister Oro pervert" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Jiraya face palmed. This kid has his father and mother's sense of Naming-everything-he-sees-with-his-own-made-up-name. Training this kid was going to be interesting.

" oh, ok ... Why don't I take you somewhere for lunch, my treat as I am taking you. I know a great place that sells Ramen."

"What's Ramen? Is it some kind of drink?"

"No, kid. It is the best food in the world!"(according to your father)

" THEN I WOULD LOVE IT! RIGHT!" Naruto said while jumping up and down enthusiastically. This was going to be alright after all.

Maybe.


End file.
